


Hey Cutie

by klebbyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth Rotting Fluff, double dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klebbyy/pseuds/klebbyy
Summary: Everyone on their 16th birthday gets a phrase on their wrist to tell them who their soulmate is. Tsukishima wasn't into soulmates and just wanted to survive college. Kuroo on the other hand couldn't wait to meet his soulmate.





	1. Tch.

Kei Tsukishima really isn’t about the whole soulmate thing. He got his mark when he was 16. Words on a wrist that's all it is. His words were _hey, cutie._ Wow, great his soulmate was some stupid player. Awesome.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was very into soulmates. He couldn't wait to get his. On the night of his 16 birthday, he got his words on his wrist. It said  _Tch, shut up._ Okay sure, maybe it wasn't the best quote, but it could be worse. At least it actually told some personality about his soulmate. He was a little cold. But, Kuroo knew he could make him warm up.

Kei was 18 on his way to college. He boarded a plane so he could go to the University of Tokyo. He was excited to finally get out of the house. He said goodbye to his family and strapped his headphones on. He wouldn’t admit it, but he would actually miss Akiteru. As he made his way onto the plane he tried his best to stay away from all the screaming babies. Instead, he made his way to the back and sat next to a man with crazy black hair. It had looked like he didn't even comb it. He kept his headphones on and opened up one of his favorite mangas.

The raven looked over has he saw the blonde take off his headphones and continue to read his manga.

“Hey, cutie,” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima stared at him in disbelief. Was this guy his soulmate? There was no way, he wasn’t his type and there's no way he would ever date him, much less be his _soulmate._

“Tch, shut up”

Kuroo’s mind suddenly went crazy. Is this really his soulmate? I mean a lot of people tell him to shut up. Wouldn't he have already told him if he was his soulmate? Kuroo's mind went blank as the blonde stared at him.

“What did I do?” said Kuroo

Tsukishima stared at him. Maybe he was right. I guess this guy wasn't his soulmate or else he would have said something already right?

“Nothing I'm just not much of a people person”

“Ah, I see.”

Kuroo looked at the man. God, he was so beautiful his golden brown eyes, the way his glasses rested on his face, that face that always looks so uninterested, the tufts of blonde hair. He was so beautiful.

“My name is Kuroo Tetsuro by the way.”

“Tsukishima Kei”

“Tsukki”

“Excuse me?”

“I'm gonna call you Tsukki”

Tsukishima raised a brow. Did this dude really just call him by his nickname that only his brother and Yamaguchi called him by. He barely even knew him.

“Okay whatever”

He really didn't want to deal with him right now so he just continued reading.

“Where are you heading?”

Tsukishima realized that he would actually have to make a conversation with this so called “soulmate”.

“I'm going to University of Tokyo.”

“Oh really? I'm going there too. I'm in my junior year of college.”

“Oh, I’m a freshman”

Kuroo smirked. “Well, I guess I’ll have to show you around then.”

“Oh thank you.”

“So are you in a dorm or apartment?”

“I actually don't know yet. I don't want to be in a dorm so I think I'll look for a roommate with an apartment.”

“I have an apartment by the University.”

Oh shit. This was the thought that ran through Tsukishima’s head. The casual conversation had now gone up to sharing an apartment with someone he had met on a plane. This couldn't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! This was kind of just an intro but my other chapters will be longer!


	2. Well, okay

“I have an apartment by the university.”

"Are you saying I can be your roommate?"

"Of course Tsukki! What were you planning to do before you found a place?"

"I was going to crash with my old volleyball teammate Kageyama."

"Oh I see, why wouldn't you just be his roommate?"

Tsukishima had horrible flashbacks of Kageyama and Hinata making out furiously.

"His soulmate and him are crazy in love and it sickens me."

Kuroo laughed. “I think it’s good for people to find their soulmates.”

“Eh, I guess”

"Wait, don't you want a soulmate."

"I don't know, I'm not really into it I guess."

“Oh I see, did you mention something about volleyball?”

Kuroo wanted to change the subject quickly so things wouldn’t get so awkward.

"Yeah I played in high school”

"Are you going to continue in college?"

"No, I want to focus on my academics."

"I used to play volleyball."

"Really?"

"Yeah I did in high school and stopped when I was in college."

"Well I guess we are more similar than I thought."

Kuroo and Tsukishima continued to talk for a  
while while they were on their plane ride. Tsukishima ended up putting his headphones in his bag since he obviously didn't need them. They talked about what they wanted to do. Kuroo wanted to be a biochemist and Tsukishima wanted to be a paleontologist.

Kuroo would say the most ridiculous jokes and he found it cute how much Tsukki liked dinosaurs and strawberry short cake.

Finally the plane landed and they both got to Tokyo.

"So, Tsukki want to drop your stuff off at my place and then go get some food?"

"For all I know you could be secretly trying to kill me. I don't want to die, plus I still haven’t decided if I want to room with you or not.”

"Okay whatever you say dinosaur boy."

Tsukishima blushed. “Shut up!”

"Yeah sure, go ahead and bunk with Kageyama then watch your friends make out."

"Oh my god that's disgusting."

They both laughed. "Ya know I have some friends who are just like Hinata and Kageyama. Their names are Bokuto and Akaashi."

"Were they your old teammates?"

"Yup, Bokuto had gotten his soulmate mark, but Akashi still wasn't 16. Then the night Akashi got it he realized his mark was the first thing Bokuto said to him."

"Wow that's crazy."

"Yeah, Akashi ended up calling him that night and the next time I saw them they were holding hands and being all cute."

"Wow I never knew finding your soulmate could be so romantic."

Kuroo smirked and the pair headed for the apartment. The apartment was called La Tour Chiyoda.

“Wow, you have a pretty nice place.”

“Thanks Tsukki. I actually try to keep this place clean.”

“That's surprising.”

“Oh, and is your place always super neat?” he said in a sarcastic tone.

“It is actually.”

Kuroo laughed. “Well your room is on the right in the hall.”

Tsukishima placed his bags in his room and Kuroo did the same.

“Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

“Will do.”

  
***

  
They decided to go to a Indian Curry Restaurant. It was called Indian curry Marunouchi. They ate their food and then went back to the apartment.

Kuroo put his head down on the couch and groaned. This stupid kid was in his apartment and he swears it's his soulmate, but he's too scared to confess. He tried to look at Tsukki's wrist all night, but it was covered by a band.

"Are you going to stay here or go to Kageyama's apartment and watch him and Hinata make out?"

"Ew, gross. Don’t talk about that. Anyways, I mean if you're really okay with it I would like to live here. Is the rent okay?"

"If we split it it's a good price."

"Okay then, I guess I'll stay."

"Good choice, Dino boy."

"Will you stop giving me stupid nicknames!"

"Never."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about why I wanted to become a paleontologist. Plus, we study all fossils not just dinosaur bones."

"You like the dinosaur fossils the best though right?"

"I don't have to answer your stupid questions."

"Knew it."

Tsukishima decided to stop bickering with Kuroo. Then he remembered he needed his number.

"Oh, can I have your number by the way for emergencies and stuff."

"Sure, but text me about anything you're fun to talk with."

Kuroo put Tsukishima’s contact name in as Dino-boy

Tsukishima put Kuroo’s in as Bed-head boy

Tsukishima smiled. This bed-head boy was really starting to grow on him.

**

The next day Tsukishima decided to go to Kageyama's.

"Hey Kuroo, I'm going to Kageyama's place I'll be back later so I can finish unpacking."

"Alright Tsukki, see you later"

"You know, I’m really tired of you calling me Tsukki.”

“Aw, cmon it’s fine.”

Tsukishima glared at him and clicked his tongue.

“Fine, I’ll let you call me Tsukki.”

“Yay!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and left the apartment.

He started walking to the subway so he could go to Kageyama's apartment... which he now shares with Hinata. The apartment complex was called Koishikawa city heights. It was located in Bunkyo city, close to the university. It was also the same city Kuroo's apartment or now their apartment.

He knocked on the door and Hinata let in him.

"Tsukishima! How are you!?"

Kageyama came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Hinata's face turned into a dark scarlet.

"Tobio, what are you doing?"

"Mm, Shouyou you're so warm and soft."

"Tsukishima is here!"

"Whatever, your like my mini sunshine I need to hold you."

"T-Tobio"

Hinata nuzzled up into Kageyama's neck while he gave him kisses.

"Will you two stop already! You guys are disgusting."

Both of them sighed and got off each other.

"So are you gonna crash here or what?" Kageyama said.

"No, actually I found a roommate."

"Really? Already."

"Kageyama, I texted you about it"

"Oh um.... We were busy."

Again Hinata started to blush and fidget.

"Oh my god gross. I don't want to know about that."

"So anyway tell me about this roommate."

"Well, I met him on the plane and he seems okay."

"On a plane?"

"Yes, Hinata on a plane. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Hey. Don't talk that way to Shouyou."

"Right. Sorry. Anyway we met on the plane and talked for awhile. I figured out he was going to the same university as us and he had a room open in his apartment. So I decided to go for it. I'd rather be there than living here and seeing you two suck on eachs faces."

"Well, at least you have a place." said Kageyama

"So how's the whole soulmate thing going? I think you would be a lot happier if you found yours." Hinata said.

"Oh shut up, Hinata. I'm really not into the whole soulmate thing."

"I mean have you had anyone signs of one? You would be so happy!"

"I mean my wrist says hey cutie."

"Well have you met anyone that has said that to you?"

"Kuroo did"

Kageyama and Hinata just stared at him.

"Wait, so is he your soulmate." They both said at the same time.

"No I don't think so. Lots of people have said hey cutie to me in a way of trying to woo me. Plus I think Kuroo would have already told me if I was his soulmate."

"Well that's true. But don't be sad! I'm sure you'll find your soulmate!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Not really looking for one."

"Aw, cmon you have got to find your soulmate! Maybe then you'd be less bitter."

"Tch. Whatever."

"Stop clicking your tongue so much."

"I'm a grown - ass man I can do what I want."

They all laughed at how stupid Tsukishima sounded and hung out for the rest of the afternoon. They decided to watch a movie to pass the time. They ultimately decided to watch Anchorman 2. They laughed a ton because how could you not? The movie was hilarious.

After the movie Tsukishima decided to go back to the apartment and continue to unpack. Once he got home he saw Kuroo watching YouTube videos on his laptop.

"Hey Kuroo"

"Sup"

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, who was in this apartment before me?”

“Oh, it was one of my friends Kemma.”

“Oh, what happened to him?”

  
“He lived here when he was a freshman and then transferred to Doshisha University. It’s in Kyoto.”

“Oh, did he finally get tired of living with you?”

“I’m actually an amazing roommate.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

They both laughed. It was fun trying to pick on each other. It was more of a friendly thing than it was being mean to each other.

Tsukishima was about to go put his things into his room when he saw Kuroo start to take off his jacket. He saw his defined muscles as the jacket slipped down his arms. Tsukishima didn't know how to feel.

Kuroo pulled off his jacket and Tsukishima saw his wrist. He saw the words -

Tch. Shut up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way all the places the go to and the apartments are real! You can search them up if you want! Make sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think


	3. I need to tell you something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishimma needs to fess up

Fuck. His wrist says Tch. Shut up.

Looking back Tsukishima knew exactly what their first words to each other were.

Hey cutie and Tch. Shut up.

GODDAMIT!

It's not that Tsukishima had a problem with Kuroo being his soulmate. In fact he was kind of happy he was his soulmate. He would never admit it though.

Tsukishima just stood their staring at Kuroo. Not only was he looking at his wrist, but he was also mesmerized by his biceps. God damn, Kuroo was one sexy motherfucker. Tsukishima quickly put those thoughts out of his head as Kuroo began to talk to him.

"Hey Tsukki. Wanna watch a show?"

"Um, eh, yeah sure. What show?"

He was stuttering.

"Well there's this really good show called Voltron."

"What's it about?"

"Okay so there's these 5 people and they all have like this loin, but it's a robot and together it creates Voltron."

"What the hell?"

"You just have to watch it. The first episode is like an hour and a half, but the rest of the episodes are 20 minutes."

"So it's kind of like a movie."

"Yeah pretty much."

Tsukishima had been watching movies all day. Another couldn't hurt. Especially if it was with Kuroo.

Kuroo scooted over so there was a spot for Tsukki. He sat down on the bed leaning on the headboard and Kuroo was doing the same. Voltron started and he had to admit it was pretty interesting.

"So Tsukki, have you ever heard of shipping?"

"You mean like where people want two characters to date."

"Yeah exactly! I ship Keith and Lance!"

"What? Why?"

"Well, there's a scene in the show that's like super gay between them."

"Show me the scene."

"TSUKKIIIII!!!! I can't! I don't want to spoil the show for you."

"Kuroo, it's fine."

"Okay fine. I'll show you, but only because I want you to ship Klance."

"Klance?"

"It's their ship name Keith + Lance = Klance."

"How do you know so much about shipping?"

"Don't worry about it."

Kuroo quickly pulled up the scene and showed Tsukishima.

"Well, I can see it."

"AH TSUKKI!!!! Do you ship Klance?!"

He sighed. "Yes, I ship Klance."

Kuroo jumped into the air so high it's like he was on drugs. He was almost screaming from how happy he was.

"I finally found someone who ships Klance!"

Tsukishima couldn't believe what he was seeing. A grown (well almost) man was bouncing up and down over fictional characters.

"Okay, Okay. I'm good. Let's keep watching."

"Kuroo, you're so weird."

"No I'm not! You are!"

"Nice comeback"

Kuroo laughed a laid down on the bed.

"Okay whatever I wanna keep watching. "

Tsukishima smiled. He really liked spending time with Kuroo. Even if it was just watching his stupid shows.

**

Tsukishima decided to text Yamaguchi about his whole soulmate problem.

Tsukki - Yamaguchi help me.

Yams - What's wrong?

Tsukki - So you know that guy Kuroo that I was talking to you about right?

Yams - Yeah, what about him.

Tsukki - Well a thing happened

Yams - ?

Tsukki - I saw his soulmate mark

Yams - okay and?

Tsukki - it was the first thing I said to him

Yams - wASAHAHATT

Tsukki - calm down

Yams - TSUKKKKKKKIIIII KUROO IS YOUR SOULMATE!!!!!!!???????

Tsukki - Yes, he is.

Yams - OMMMMMMM IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! WHAT DOES HIS WRIST SAY???

Tsukki - it says Tch. Shut up

Yams - R u kidding me

Tsukki- what

Yams - that's the first thing you said to him!?¿

Tsukki - yeah, yeah I know

Yams - what does your wrist say?

Tsukki - Hey cutie

Yams - AWWWW THATS THE FIRST THJNGN HE SAID TO YOU!?

Tsukki- yes

Yams - AWWWWW OMG IM SO PROUD OF U TSUKKI

Tsukki - omg shut up

Yams - YOU FOUBD UR SOULMATE IM SWO HAPPU

Tsukki - you have a lot of typos

Yams- IM HAPPY FOR YOU LET ME BE HAPPY!

Tsukki - oh my god

Yams - I have to come over and see you guys!

Tsukki- what!? No! He dosnt know yet

Yams- what? How does he not know.

Tsukki - idk. He just never said anything to me.

Yams - And you never knew before you saw his wrist?

Tsukki- right

Yams - you guys are stupid

Tsukki - shut up

Yams - CAN I PLZ COME OVER

Tsukki - oh my god fine I'll talk to Kuroo about it gimme a sec.

"Hey Kuroo."

"What's up?"

"My friend Yamaguchi wants to come over tomorrow is that cool?"

"Oh yeah sure. Actually I think Kemma would want to come over too."

"Cool."

  
Tsukki - okay you can come over tomorrow

Yams - YAYAYAYYAYAYTAYAAYAYA

Tsukki - please stop

Yams - NEVA

**

The next day Yamaguchi was the first one to arrive at their apartment.

"Tsukki! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey Yamaguchi."

"Okay so where's Kuroo."

"Will you keep your voice down?"

"Haha Tsukki is nervous."

"Shut up!"

Kuroo walked up to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

"Hey I'm Kuroo. I'm Tsukki's roommate."

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Tsukki's best friend."

"Will you guys stop calling me Tsukki?"

They both laughed a said no.

They heard a soft knock on the front door.

"Oh I think that's Kemma." Kuroo said.

Kuroo opened the door and Kemma stepped in holding his gameboy.

"Hey Kuroo."

"Hey Kemma, come on in."

Yamaguchi stared at the beautiful boy that was in front of him. He looked so soft and so pretty. If found it cute how the boy was always on his gameboy.

Kemma looked up and saw the cutest boy he's ever seen. He realized it was Yamaguchi.

"Kemma, this is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi."

"Your freckles are like constellations."

Yamaguchi stared at the boy. Not only did he give him a compliment, but he just said the same thing his soulmate mark says. He has to say something cute and smart. It has to be witty. This is his soulmate after all. I mean he couldn't believe it! He found his soulmate!

"I like your pudding head."

Goddammit he messed it up.

"Wait" Kemma said.

"Are you my soulmate?"

Tsukishima and Kuroo stood there shocked. Their two best friends were fucking soulmates.

"WHAT!? YOU GUYS ARE SOULMATES" Kuroo screamed.

"Yeah, you are my soulmate." Yamaguchi siad nervously.

"Holy fuck." Tsukishima couldn't breathe. Yamaguchi was Kemma's soulmate. What are the chances of that happening.

Kemma and Yamaguchi walked up to each other fidgeting nervously.

"Kuroo, I think me and Yamaguchi are gonna go out by ourselves."

"What? Really."

"Yeah Tsukki, I think we're gonna go to my place or something."

"Um....okay?"

Kemma and Yamaguchi both looked at each other as if Cupid just shot them both in the heart. Then they walked out of the apartment

Kuroo spoke up. "Well, that just happened."

"I'm so confused."

"At least they found love you know. It's cute."

"They were suppose to hang out with us."

"Ah, Tsukki cmon. They found their soulmate! Wouldn't you want to be alone with them during that?"

"I mean I guess that's true."

"I can't wait to meet my soulmate."

Tsukishima just kind of stood there.

"Do you want a soulmate?"

"Of course!"

Tsukishima sighed. It was time to grow a pear

"Kuroo, I need to tell you something."

Kuroo looked at him with a confused expression.

"What is it?"

"I think we're soulmates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave a comment if you want more!


	4. Wait what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki finals decides to tell Kuroo the truth.

"We're soulmates."

"I knew it!"

"Wait what?"

"I knew we we're soulmates! I didn't know for sure though because you never said anything. But, my wrist does say the first thing you said to me."

"A lot of people have said hey cutie to me. So I never knew if we were soulmates are not." 

"Well Tsukki, you are cute."

Tsukishima blushed. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

"So do you want to be my soulmate? I mean I know you're not really into the whole soulmate thing."

"I mean, yeah I want to be your soulmate. I used to not be into it, but then I met you.... and...."

"TSUKKKKKIIIII!!!!"

Kuroo leaped onto Tsukishima and took him into a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy we're soulmates."

Tsukishima smiled as Kuroo was still clinging onto him. 

"Me too, Kuroo."

"So." Said Tsukishima

"So?" Kuroo questioned.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" 

Kuroo's eyes suddenly went big. They looked like they had stars in them. Kuroo then kissed Tsukishima with such passion. This guy. This tall, blonde, snarky guy knew exactly what buttons to push. He was so happy they were soulmates. Things would only get better from here.

**

That night Kuroo and Tsukishimma talked for hours. Nothing complicated really just talking about life. Somehow during this they had ended up cuddling. Kuroo was playing with the golden curls in Tsukki's hair while he was laying on Kuroo's chest.

"I like cuddling with you Tsukki."

"Don't push it." 

"I'm happy we got to talk more."

"Me too. I still think it's weird how you sleep though."

"Okay, it's not that weird. All I do is sleep with my face on the pillow and two pillows pushed up against my ears."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, but I get an awesome hairstyle from it."

"You should really brush your hair."

"Don't feel like it."

"You're so lazy."

"Tsukki."

"Hm?"

"I'm so happy I met you."

Tsukishima started to blush. Why was Kuroo so nice to him when he was just some other asshole? Was it just because they were soulmates?

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you like me? I don't get it. I mean you're always so nice and I'm just a stubborn asshole."

"Tsukki..."

Tsukishima didn't mean to sound so rude, but he couldn't help it.

"Babe, your amazing."

"Yeah right."

"No I'm serious." 

Kuroo took Tsukishima into his arms and held him.

"You light up my world. Every snarky mark you say makes me want you even more. You may be stubborn, but so am I. Plus, you're cute when you're stubborn. You are my salty baby and that's why you are so amazing!"

"Really? Salty baby?"

"Yeah!"

"You're ridiculous."

Kuroo laughed. "I know." 

"I can't believe we just stayed up talking."

"If I could I would do this forever. Just sitting here cuddling with you and talking feels so good."

Tsukishima smiled and curled up more to Kuroo. 

"Ngh. I'm so tired."

Kuroo ran his hand up and down Tsukishimas back as he was falling asleep.

"Cmon I'll carry you to bed."

"I want to sleep with you."

Kuroo immediately blushed. Tsukki was cute when he was sleeping.

"Alright, but I'm still taking you to bed. You'll get a cold if you sleep out here."

"Whatever."

Kuroo picked up Tsukishima bridal style and carried him to his bed. Kuroo got into bed with him and took him into an embrace from behind and Tsukishima pressed up against him. They both fell asleep cuddling. 

 

**

Tsukki - So how's Kenma?

Yams - oh god he's really nice and I'm in love 

Tsukki - wow okay.

Yams - like you don't get it. He's just amazing 

Tsukki - he better be because if he hurts you he's dead

Yams - tsukki! Stop being so mean Kenna's really nice!

Tsukki - are you happy with him?

Yams - yes, I am :)

Tsukki - good. I don't want you having an ass as a soulmate. I mean from what Kuroo said I didn't think he was, but I was just making sure.

Yams - speaking of Kuroo how did things go when we left? 

Tsukki - well I told him.

Yams - AND DNDBBDND??????

Tsukki - stop 

Yams - and?

Tsukki- he was really nice to me. He said he wanted to be my soulmate too and we just talked and stuff for the rest of the day. 

Yams - TSUKKIII WHATS STUFF TELL ME DID YOU GUYS BANG!!!????

Tsukki- Yamaguchi! We didn't bang!

Yams - then what did you do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tsukki - don't give me the Lenny face 

Yams - ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Tsukki - that's it I'm done 

Yams - NO WAIT IM SORRY 

Tsukki - oh my god fine.

Yams - YAY! So what's stuff 

Tsukki - we cuddled.

Yams - and?

Tsukki - we fell asleep

Yams - and? 

Tsukki - He was spooning me all night.

Yams - YESSS TSUKKI GET SOME 

Tsukki - I SWEAR IF YOU TELL ANYONE YOU ARE DEAD! 

Yams - alright alright chill 

Tsukki - I gotta go I'm done with you

Yams - fine. I'll just be spending time with my amazing boyfriend.

Tsukki - ditto. 

Yams - DID YOU JUST CALL KUROO AND AMAZING BOYFRIEND!?!?! 

Tsukki - what? you did it for Kenma. 

Yams- ITS DIFFERENT FOR YOU!!!!

Tsukki - shut up

Yams- oh so now you're quoting the first thing you said to Kuroo how cute.

Tsukki - bye.

Yams - (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

 

**

Kuroo got out his phone and started texting his best bro Bokuto.

Kuroo - hey bro!

Bokuto - hey what's up bro?

Kuroo - so I told you about Tsukki right?!

Bokuto - Yeah! i remember! he’s the cutie with the blond hair right?

Kuroo - Yup. my new roommate 

Bokuto - Well how are things going with him? Is he a good roommate?

Kuroo - bro. even better. guess what?

Bokuto - what bro?

Kuroo - Tsukki is my soulmate.

Bokuto - WHATTTTTTTTTTT?????????????

Kuroo - yup.

Bokuto - JUST LIKE ME AND AKAAASSSHHHHIIIII

Kuroo - Tsukki is amazing!

Bokuto - IM SO HAPPY 4 U!!!!

Kuroo - IM HAPPY FOR ME TOO!!!!

Bokuto - AHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH

Kuroo - okay bro Ima go hang with Tsukki 

Bokuto - GET IT KUROO!!!!

Kuroo - EYYYYYYYYY

**

"Tsukki...I'm so tired."

"Kuroo, we have classes soon. Get it together."

"I can live off instant ramen."

"No! You need to eat healthy so you live and not have lots of health problems."

"Aw look at Tsukki caring about me."

"Just sayin' you need to eat better."

"And you need to eat more."

"Excuse me?"

"You're so thin! I'm gonna buy you lunch once we start school so you can eat more."

"I can feed myself, thank you very much."

"Well if you can feed yourself, why are you so skinny?"

"Can't really help it, Kuroo."

"Whatever I'm giving you some of my rice whenever we eat together."

"I don't understand how eat so much rice. I mean... it's rice."

"Just gotta add some stuff in and it tastes great."

"Why the fuck are we talking so much about food."

"Well at least we know we can carry on a conversation with each other."

"I guess."

"Oh god."

"What is it?"

"Classes start soon kill me."

"Same."

They both stared at each other and plopped onto the ground. Kuroo and Tsukishima cuddled up together in pity. They would have to start college soon. Tsukishima never wanted to end the time he had with Kuroo. 

He wanted to stay with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I got like a huge block for this chapter, but I hope it's still good. Make sure to leave a comment!


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey little warning there is some voilence so yeah:

__________

_"You piece of shit!"_

_Kei head his mother yell at the top of her lungs._

_"Get over here right now!"_

_Kei saw his brother walk over slowly to their mother and his mom grabbed him forcefully._

_His mother started beating his brother harshly. Blood came spilling out of his nose and bruises started to form all over his body. Kei heard the screams of his brother echo through the house._

_All he could do was sit there and watch._

_His mother looked at Kei and saw him staring at the mess of blood and sweat that was his brother._

_"Kei, you're next."_

____________

Kei woke up in sweats. He was breathing hard. He looked at his phone it was 4 a.m

Damn. I had that dream again.

Kei looked to his side and saw Kuroo sleeping like a log. He tried his best to go back to sleep, but he kept tossing and turning the whole night.

It was going to be one hell of a day.

**

"Good morning, Tsukki."

"Kill me."

"Tsukki! What's wrong?"

"I didn't sleep well last night."

"Aw, what happened."

"Just couldn't sleep well. Probably because I'm nervous about school."

He lied. He had to lie.

"Sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Tsukishima held out his arms and Kuroo knew exactly what he wanted. Kuroo took Tsukki into his arms and took him into an embrace.

"Come on let's eat something."

"Okay."

Kuroo dragged Tsukishima into the kitchen and they made some toast and eggs. Kuroo also made sure to brew a fresh cup of coffee for him and Tsukki. They sat down together and ate breakfast. They were silent the whole time, but it wasn't a bad silence. It was wholesome. They were appreciating each other's presence.

Kuroo went over to Tsukki and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. Tsukishima put his coffee down and put his hand on Kuroo's neck kissing him back softly.

They were just some dorks in love.

**

"Well Tsukki, tomorrow is the first day of classes? You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go out to celebrate our last day of freedom."

Tsukishima laughed. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"How about we head over to Bokuto's? We could hang out with him and Akaashi."

"So like a double date?"

"Yup. Sound fun?"

"Definitely."

Tsukishima decided he needed something to keep his mind off his past. So why not spend it with his amazing boyfriend?

"I can't wait for you to met Bokuto and Akaashi!"

"I'm excited to meet them."

Kuroo called up his friends so they could all hang out.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Hey Kuroo! Nothing much what about you?"

"I was thinking we should go on a double date tonight with our soulmates."

"Hell yeah! Let's do it! Akaashi wants to come too!"

"Nice, what do you want to do?"

"Let's just have a night on the town! Maybe go downtown and shop and do stuff!"

"Alright sounds good."

Kuroo ended the call and looked at Tsukishima.

"So what do you think about a night on the town?"

"Sounds good to me."

**

Tsukishima looked in the mirror. He was wearing some of his nice clothes. They weren't too fancy and not too bland.

He had on blue jeans and loose white shirt that fit his body perfectly.

"Babe, you look so good."

Kuroo came up behind Tsukki and hugged him from behind.

"Oh my god, Kuroo."

"What? I can't compliment my amazing Tsukki?"

"Don't claim me."  
  
Kuroo nuzzled into his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Tsukishima kissed him softly on the lips while holding his arm.

"Let's head out, Kuroo. Before this gets out of hand."

"Oya oya oya?"

"Stop it."

"Fine. Fine. Let's go."

They all decided to meet up at a coffee shop downtown.

"Hey Kuroo!" Bokuto said had he saw the couple walk in.

"Hey Bro! This is Tsukishima, my soulmate."

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you, Bokuto."

"I've heard a lot about you too Tsukki!"

"Don't call me Tsukki."

"Fine. Fine." Bokuto said with a laugh.

"This is my boyfriend, Akaashi."

"It's nice to meet you."

After the group finished introductions they all get their coffee. Bokuto and Kuroo got some of the sugariest drinks on the menu, while Akaashi and Tsukishima just got lattes.

They all walked around town looking at the pretty lights that spread across the city. Everyone drank their coffee as they all talked to each other. It was amazing how stupid their conversations could get.

"Bro, do you think toasters have feelings?" Said Bokuto.

"Oh my god bro what if they do.

Akaashi and Tsukishima just stared at them as they talked about kitchen appliances having feelings.

As they walked around they stopped at candy shop.

"The last thing Bokuto and Kuroo need is candy. They are already super energetic as it is." Said Tsukishima.

"Exactly." Replied Akaashi. "And Bokuto you always get hyped when ever you eat anything that has sugar."

"Aw! No fair." Bokuto and Kuroo said in unison.

They went in anyway because Bokuto and Kuroo had the saddest puppy eyes and they just couldn't resist. They had to go in for their boyfriends.

After the candy store they walked into a big clothing store. They couldn't afford anything in that store, but why not go in to just check things out.

They all walked into the dressing room area and Bokuto was carrying an assortment of dresses.

"Bokuto-san, what are you doing?"

"You'll see Akaashi."

They all sat down and waited for Bokuto. He stepped out of the dressing room and their faces were painted with shock. Bokuto was wearing a short red dress with sparkles all over it. Not only that but, he somehow managed to put on makeup and lots of it. He was wearing bright red lipstick, mascara, and had on some eyeshadow. It was (of course) a smokey-eye.

"BRO!!!! YOU LOOK FAB!"

"THANKS BRO!" I actually think Akaashi would look great in this."

"I would not."

  
"Yes, you would babe!"

One of the attendees came in the area looking around when she saw Bokuto. She looked at him in disbelief.

Bokuto gave up finger guns. "Sup, fam."

The attendee backed out of the area slowly and ran away.

"Bro, don't worry about her. She just dosn't have good taste."

Tsukishima and Akaashi had to scream at Bokuto to quickly get changed so they could leave without getting kicked out.

Bokuto kept the makeup and no one had a problem with it. I mean, he did look good after all. The night came to an end as everyone realized they had to get home so they could wake up for classes the next morning. They all gave their goodbye's and headed off.

"That was fun tonight, Tsukki."

"It was." Tsukishima said with a smile.

"Hold on, before we head back I want to take you to one more place."

**

They were at the top of some random parking building, looking at all the lights scattered across the city.

Kuroo spoke up. "Isn't it pretty?"

"It is, but it's kind of sad."

"Why?"

"All those lights don't mean anything. Their just shining into cold lonely offices with nobody in them."

"Each light is an empty office but, it's only empty because everyone has gone home for the day. Each one is a person that went home to see the person the love and their family."

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo and he smiled. His heart felt so big. How could Kuroo make him feel this way?

"Since when did you become a poet?"

"Hey! Don't ruin the moment."

They laughed and walked back to the apartment. They once again fell asleep laughing and cuddling and Tsukishima drifted off into his dreams.

_________

_Kei was on the floor in a ball quietly sobbing._

_"Mom...please."_

_"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"_

_His mother hit him again hard on his face leaving marks._

_"I didn't want you to be born! I didn't want any of you! I hope you all die! For now though I have to keep you because your father just had to go serve in the army."_

_His mother smashed her bottle of vodka over the table and glass shattered everywhere. She then took the bottle and stabbed Kei in the back with it. His screams were heard all around the house._

_"Stop screaming you little shit! You'll wake the neighbors."_

_His mother continued beating him all night letting out all her anger. Kei couldn't scream that loud because his mother forced his brother to put duct tape over his mouth. His brother was in tears doing it but, he didn't want to get hurt by his mother._

_Kei understood._

_The following morning Kei was broken emotionally and physically. They were homeschooled too, so he didn't know how to get help._

_They used to be so happy._

_Then his dad left for the military._

_________

Kei woke up and quickly went to the bathroom. Once he was there he started quietly sobbing. He didn't know what to do. Even after everything ended and he was gone, his past still haunts him. He got under control and went back to bed.

He would have to go to school the next day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I break your heart?
> 
> Also inspired by - https://youtu.be/9mbp0DugfCA


	6. Hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima share their love. Prepare for lots of smut and fluff.

**  
Tsukishima walked into the empty apartment. He sat his stuff down and laid down on the couch

_Classes are so annoying. I think I'm gonna die._

Tsukishima couldn't help but think about Kuroo.   
He just wanted to be with him. Hold him and kiss him.

He was horny as hell.

He sat there on the couch reading when Kuroo walked in.   
  
"Hey babe. Watcha readin?"

"Eh. Just some stuff for school."

"Mm. Interesting."

"You think me reading is interesting?"

"Your cute when your reading."

"Am I?"

"And sexy."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima with a grin and eyes that could pierce through your soul. Tsukishima chuckled and looked at Kuroo.

"Fine."

Tsukishima leaned over to Kuroo and started kissing him passionately. Kuroo kissed back making every moment of the kiss count.

Tsukishima adjusted himself on top of Kuroo's lap. He placed his hands around Kuroo's neck and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Someone seems horny..."

"It's been a really stressful week."

Kuroo licked Tsukishima's lips and their mouths parted open. Both of their tounges were in each other's mouths like they were searching for something. They were making out like animals. The kiss was messy, but it was also really hot.

Tsukishima parted from Kuroo and started giving him hickeys all over his neck.

"Fuck, Tsukki we really shouldn't do this."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Hell no."

"Then why not?"

"Isn't it too early?"

Tsukishima gazed up at Kuroo.

"I-no. Not really. I can't stop thinking about you. It's pissing me off."

"I can't stop thinking about you too."

Kuroo stopped Tsukki and kissed him again.

"Can we head to the bedroom?"

"Depends. What are we gonna do?"

"How about I tie you up and fuck you."

"Jesus Christ Kuroo."

"Well?"

"Fuck yes."

Kuroo carried him bridal style to his room and placed him on the bed and towered over him.

"You look so yummy Tsukki."

Tsukishima moaned as Kuroo licked his neck.  
Tsukki quickly took off Kuroo's shirt and Kuroo did the same to Tsukki.

"Tsukki, so pretty."

Kuroo pulled off his pants and started to lick his thighs.

Tsukishima then pulled off Kuroo's pants and boxers.

"Hm Kuroo, your not small. I guess this isn't going to be like sucking on a tic - tac."

"The hell? You thought I was small!? I mean-"

Tsukishima cut him off by licking a strip up and down his dick.

"Fuckkkkk... Tsukki."

Tsukishima brought his dick into his mouth gently sucking the tip. Kuroo grabbed on his hair and pulled him down.

The noises they were making should have been illegal.

Tsukishima kept sucking further and further up his cock. He started to hum around his dick and then gently pulled of with a pop.

Kuroo and Tsukishima were both naked and panting for air. Kuroo pushed Tsukishima down on the bed and started to give him hickeys all over his body.

"Kuroo don't leave any marks where people can see them."

"But I want everyone to know your mine."

Tsukishima moaned as Kuroo felt him up.

"Will you just fuck me already?"

"I don't want to just fuck you. I want to make love."

"God I'm so horny."

Kuroo then pulled out a condom and and some lube.

"Say Tsukki. Wanna use any toys?"

"Hm? Maybe."

"Are you into BDSM?"

"Kuroo Jesus fuck your more kinky than I thought."

Tsukishima was suddenly blindfolded.

"Hey what the hell?"

"Shhh. Tsukki."

Tsukishima felt his hands being tied up against the bed. He then felt earplugs go into his ears.   
He couldn't hear a thing. Then all of a sudden a gag was placed into his mouth.

He couldn't do anything. He lost all five of his senses. He knew exactly what Kuroo was doing.

Sensory deprivation. Where you lose all your five senses so all you feel is sex.

That one kinky fucker.

He felt Kuroo's finger sink into his ass. He tried to moan, but he couldn't because of the gag.

Then the second finger slipped in.

He started shivering and he felt himself being opened up. Then another finger. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs form the pleasure that was going through his body.

Then Kuroo slid himself him. The pleasure was overwhelming and it was building up. Kuroo took out his gag because of the all the muffled moans and spit coming out.

"K-K-Kuroo." Tsukishima was breathing hard and letting out loud moans.

Kuroo then took out one of his ear plugs and whisperd into his ear.

"My lovely, sexy Tsukki."

"Mmph! Kuroo!!"

Kuroo thrusted harshly into Tsukishima.

"AHHHHH! KUROO!"

"Thats right. Say my name."

"Kuroo. Kuroo."

Soon they both came while panting and moaning.

"Mm. Tsukki. Let me help you."

Kuroo untied Tsukishima and and held him."

"You fucking tied me up!"

"Heheheh. Yeah."

"All I felt was your dick in my ass."

"Was I good though?"

"Eh. You were okay."

"Says the one who was moaning my name the whole time."

Tsukishima gave him a glare.

"Okay yes you were amazing."

"Aw yes!"

"Don't be that dick who cheers after sex."

"Hm. Can we cuddle then?"

"Yes we can."

Kuroo embraced Tsukishima and kissed him gently.

"Do you want to go take a bath together?"

"Yeah I do."

Kuroo went into the bathroom and drew a hot bath with rose scented bubble bath. He thew in some bath oils and lit some candles and then carried Tsukishima into the bath.

When Kuroo stepped out of the bathroom he saw Tsukishima in nothing but his Nekoma jacket that fit him perfectly.

"I just saw this on the floor and I was kind of cold."

Kuroo smirked.

"Babe you look great."

Tsukishima was sitting on the bed looking up at Kuroo. He raised his arms up and Kuroo picked him up. He wrapped his arms and legs around him and they went into the bathroom. They climbed into the bath together and washed up together.   
  
Kuroo washed his boyfriends golden blonde hair and massaged his head gently. Tsukishima leaned into Kuroo's touch. He sat in Kuroo's lap and was feeling so relaxed against him.

Tsukishima even took a chance to mess with Kuroo's bed head.

"Wow this really his a rats nest."

"Thanks Tsukki."

"It works for you though."

They laughed together and kissed.

After the bath they went into bed together and fell asleep in each other's touch.

They were both happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/animelegittrash


End file.
